PU-1 Scope
}} The PU-1 is Russian Telescopic Sight exclusive only to the Mosin Nagant and the Obrez. It is unlocked by default. History The PU scope (ПУ, прицел укороченный, or ‘PU, shortened sight‘) is a sniper scope manufactured in the Soviet Union. It was widely used on the Mosin-Nagant and SVT-40. The scope had a fixed 3.5x power magnification and the reticle can be adjusted vertically for range, from 0 to 1300 meters. At the end of the 1980's, during the Afghan war, the Soviet Union started adapting old PU scopes, creating the PU-1 by using the best PU scopes remaining in their armories from WWII. These were serviced and adapted to be used on RPK 7.62x39mm machine guns. The re-fit included a special heavy-duty steel mount that fits on the standard AK rail. In-Game Model Coming Soon. In-Game ''General Information The PU-1 scope isn’t like the average sniper scope when compared to other scopes in its class. Due to its unique 6.2x magnification, it provides a magnification advantage over scopes like the VCOG 6x Scope. Furthermore, the higher field of view (FOV) and the higher magnification provided gives the PU-1 an edge over the VCOG at longer ranges, allowing for better visibility and less tunnel vision. The simpler recticle also makes it easier to obtain headshots compared to the Mosin's iron sights. Usage & Tactics The PU-1 scope works well with the Mosin's more aggressive playstyle for a Sniper Rifle, given its high Rate of Fire (RoF) and lower minimum damage. The low magnification makes the Mosin Nagant more viable for closer to medium range combat versus the VCOG. Somewhat like the C79, the unilluminated reticle may be a hassle to use at night, but the clear, sharp reticle will still allow viable use in close-to-medium ranges. At further distances, however, the reticle may become very difficult to compensate bullet drop with, possibly obscuring the target. Conclusion Coming Soon. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * Simple, easy to understand reticle. * Greatest visibility of all sniper scopes. * Unlocked by default. * Bullet drop is not highly visible. Cons: * Reticle can easily obscure targets at range, whether in part or in full. * Unilluminated reticle. * Very little bullet drop compensation. Trivia * The model sits forward of where the PU-1 actually sits in reality. This is to maintain compatibility with stripper clips and a straight bolt. ** However, given that the PU-1 is modified to fit onto an AK side rail, and this is also where other sights are mounted, the sight placement isn't all that wrong. ** The counterpoint is that the Nagant had a specially designed mounting rail for the PU optic, so it may still be incorrect. * While it is called the PU-1 (the scope that can fit on AK rifles), the model is that of the original PU optic. * The PU-1's magnification in-game used to be lower than the Mosin-Nagant's iron sights, at 3.5x, as it is in real life. Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Optics